And in the end, they come together
by minniemouse550
Summary: Brennan is hurt and everyone is worried about her. Some B&B. Read and review if you want me to keep posting! Okay, the bad guy in this, his name.. I'm not telling you, but it is my brothers, well reversed, like middle name and first name....
1. When she is attacked

She was walking down the street thinking about Sweet's book when it happened. She had read about all the near-by robberies in the area, where people would be robbed of the strangest things, like a shoe or a coat, and then beaten terribly, but she didn't want to let this scare her out of a perfectly safe late night walk. Booth had told her earlier to be careful, and all she had said was "you're the one who always says I'm a 'kick-ass black belt!"'

"Bones, of coarse you are a kick-ass black belt," he had said, "I'm just looking out for you. One of those people almost died, and they were all in your neighborhood." It took him a while, but he finally got her to promise him to stay safe.

She didn't consider herself to be breaking her promise, but she knew Booth would. Why was he so protective of her anyway?

She thought about the time when Sweets had pointed out Booth's protectiveness. Sweets had told them he had put many of things he had observed about them in his book, and this was just another one she didn't want him to have thought important enough to add in the book. This protectiveness from Booth had annoyed her many times, but sometimes she was grateful for it. She strolled down the sidewalk thinking about Sweet's book and everything he may put in it that she wished he wouldn't. But he probably wouldn't have a book at all if it wasn't for all the things she didn't want him to put in there, so she figured she would have to get through it.

She was really getting worried about what could be in there. Like the time Booth was forced to go into court with her Max as the defendant, or the time they kissed for 'five steamboats' in order to visit him and Russ in jail in a room besides a jail cell. That was something she and Booth had never said anything about after its happening. She was so consumed in thinking about all the things that could be put in the young doctor's book that she didn't hear the foot steps behind her.

She had no chance to see her attacker. She only knew that he was tall, judging by the angle he grabbed he neck. He lifted her by it, chocking her the whole time. He then removed a bracelet of hers and started shaking her wildly. He was going to break her neck! She heard a crack and felt a surge of pain in her neck. The pain was overwhelming she couldn't even think about how dangerous an injury like that can be. When her body tried to scream as a natural side affect from the injury, she couldn't because moving her jaw moved her neck and there for caused her pain. All she wanted was for the pain to be gone. She heard a satisfied laugh from her attacker and was very hopeful he would be on his way now so she could get some help. She felt herself being lowered to the ground, but just as soon as she was back standing, her attacker forced her down onto the ground. She didn't struggle much because of the pain in her neck, but she also knew somewhere very for away from her train of thought that the slightest wrong jerk in her neck and she would be dead instantly. Her attacker held her down and kicked her. She didn't fight back, so she really couldn't understand why he was holding her down. She heard more cracks. He kicked her side several times, so she guessed ribs. It took all of her strength not to tighten up and risk killing herself because of her neck injury. He stepped on her knees, most likely breaking something in her leg. She was so dizzy and in pain she couldn't even think of where the bones in her body were. That was something she had completely and thoroughly memorized. He then took out a knife and made slashes in her legs and on her face. All she wanted to do at this point was scream. She didn't even care if no one heard her. This pain was so great, making so the one time Temperence Brennan wanted to show emotion, it would kill her to do so.

Finally he was done torturing her. He didn't take her purse, only the bracelet that he had first took. Brennan was so dizzy, even while she lay on the ground. Her vision was completely black sometimes, and other times she could just barely see. She didn't have much time. She was going to pass out. Moving the least amount as possible, she grabbed her phone out of her purse. She hit the speed dial button. There wasn't even enough time to dial 911. She hoped she would be ably to say help before she passed out, and she hoped Booth could find her.


	2. When he finds her

They were holding hands. They were kissing. They were hugging. They were just smiling at each other. Each couple looked so different to everyone else, but to booth they were all the same. They were what he wanted and didn't have. He saw people who looked happy together. He wanted to be happy, but at the moment he had no one. No, that was wrong, He had someone he had to daily try to avoid loving. Someone that he had just recently became aware that he was aware of her, and someone that was not at all aware of him. Someone beautiful and smart and…. And perfect in his mind. No one could be more perfect than her.

"Booth, would you like to come back down to Earth?" said his brother, with Padme cuddled close to him. His brother had no idea how jealous he was of him. Not of Padme, but of her loving him back. He wanted Bones… Temperence… To love him back like Padme loved Jared. He sat there, looking at all the happy couples, thinking about all the times he and bones had been mistaken for a couple. How now days he wished when they did he didn't have to correct them. _They_ didn't have to correct them…

"Oh sorry," he said, "must have spaced out."

"You ganna order?"

"I'm not too hungry." Booth really didn't feel like eating, though it was 10pm now and he hadn't eaten since lunch…. With Bones….

"_Buzz buzz." _Booth heard his phone in his pocket. Glad for a distraction he said 'excuse me' to Padme and Jared and walked outside the noisyrestaurant. He looked at the called I.D. It was Bones. He wondered why she was calling, though he didn't mind at all that she was

"Booth." He said, his usually greeting over the phone, even if he knew who it was.

"Help." He heard come from the phone, it sounded like Bones had had to use all her strength to say the one word

"Bones! Are you okay?! Where are you? What happened?"

"Sidewalk…." She took a few breaths, I could tell even that was hurting her. "By… home…" Her incomplete sentences were something new.

"Okay bones, hang in there Bones, I'll be right there Bones." But after that he heard nothing more from her besides heavy, unsteady breathing. He ran to his car and got in. He had never been more thankful for the sirens in the F.B.I. issued car. Three minutes into his drive Jared called.

"Where the hell are you!? Did you just decide to leave without telling us?!"

"Jared, shut the hell up." As soon as the harsh words came from his mouth he felt he needed to apolagise, but instead he justified what he said. "Bones is hurt, bad."

"What happened to Tempe?" Booth could tell that Jared was no longer mad at him, and was now worried about Bones.

"That's what I'm going to find out!" Booth hung up after that and focused on his driving. With the sirens getting to Bones' street would only take a few more minutes.

* * *

Bones lay on the ground with blood pooling up around her. Her soft brown hair was sticky with blood and her face seemed to pail even in the dark. Her phone was still in her hand, open. She had never closed it. She just barely breathed, but she was alive. _Hang in there Bones,_ He thought. He touched her face, about to pick her up and carry her to the car. Her eyes fluttered a bit.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones, I'm right here. I'm ganna take you to the hospital. You're ganna be just fine." His eyes started to water. He hated seeing her like this. Whoever did this to her deserved to be tortured and killed. Whoever did this wasn't human. He reached his arms around her about to pick her up until he heard a whimper from her.

"Booth…my…. neck….broken" she said, then she must have fainted, because her eyes closed and her chest slowly moved up and down. She would probably die if he moved her. At least that's what Booth thought, he wasn't quite sure, but there was no way he was going to be risky. So he called an ambulance and told him what he knew.

"I got a call on my cell phone from her and she said help and told me where she was." Then I come down here and she is bleeding and has a broken neck. She just passed out too. She needs help now!" A few minutes later a white, square truck pulled up next to his black car. Their sirens stayed on unlike Booths, and so lights started coming on, dogs started barking, a crowd started to gather. Booth noticed none of this. He crouched down next to his partner. Two paramedics came over and strapped her onto a board. Then they started asking him questions and he kept asking if Bones would be okay. They didn't answer his question, so he didn't answer theirs.


	3. When she is dead

Brennan felt like she was floating. A cool, pleasant mist surrounded her. She opened her eyes. What was going on? She looked down at the ground. She _was_ floating. She was looking down at her mother's grave sight. Booth was their. No, he was next to her mom's grave sight, kneeling next to tomb stone. She tried to move in the air to see what the name was on it. It was weird moving through the air. She could almost get all the way to the ground, but she always stayed a few inches over the grass. She floated over to Booth. She could see he was crying. The tomb stone read "in loving memory of Dr. temperance Brennan, 'Joy Keenan,' 'Bones.' She read it over multiple times. Could Booth be right? Could there be some sort of life after death? Booth did not seem to notice her floating three feet way from him. He was crying. He just kept saying 'Bones' She watched him like that. She didn't like watching this. She wanted out. This wasn't real. But she couldn't move. Her body, or spirit, or whatever it was, wouldn't respond to what she wanted. Booth bent down and kissed the stone. Brennan felt his warm lips kiss her forehead. But he wasn't kissing _her. _He was kissing a rock, a rock that had no connection at all to her. Then some strong force pulled her away, bringing her through a deep dark tunnel, but she still caught what Booth said as she was being pulled away.

"I love you Temperence."


	4. While she sleeps

Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, Max, Jared and Padme all sat on the chairs in the waiting room. Booth passed back and forth in front of them. A nurse walked in the room

"What's happening?!" Booth asked.

"Ms. Brennan is asleep. If you like you all may visit." The group got up and walked into Brennan's Hospital room. They sat in there, all of them talking except for Booth. Finally Cam and Angela shooed everyone out, but they let Booth be. He walked over to the bed Brennan was laying on and crouched down beside it. He stroked her hair and lightly brushed his fingers across her face. He watched as her chest slowly moved up and down, the only proof that she was alive.

"Bones," he said. "Why did you have to go out there? Why couldn't you have stayed inside, bones?" A tear dribbled down his face and dripped next to her. She had a broken arm, a broken leg, three cracked ribs, her neck was broken, and she had lost a lot of blood, but the doctors assured them that with a blood transfusion and a few weeks in bed she would be fine. Booth sat there bye her bed, staring at her and listening to her heart rate monitor. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then came back down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Temperance."


	5. The spy

They all sat in the hospital room, watching her best friend sleeping, breathing ever so slightly. Angela saw Booth's face and knew what she needed to do. Maybe if they were lucky Brennan would have a life changing dream like Booth that made her realize she was in love with him. But her best friend would not go for any of that, sadly. She looked over at Cam and then motioned at Booth, who looked so sad, and mad at the same time. His expression was soft and tears were about to run down his face. But he also had a cold stare that showed so much anger. Cam nodded. Angela just hoped Cam was on the same page as she was. As Cam stood up with Angela and started shooing the others out she was happy to know she was. Angela was worried for her best friend, but she knew she would be okay. Booth needed to be alone with her right now. It sounded so romantic, but Brennan was barely alive in there so it hardly made Angela as happy. She spied through the glass at them. She watched as Booth walked over to Brennan's bed and crouched beside her. She watched as he talked to her, but she had no idea what he was saying. Probably confessing his love, because he is to chicken to do that while she is awake, listening. She watched as Booth stroked her best friend's hair, then leaned over and kissed her forehead. More tears dropped from Booth's eyes. Then he leaned back and said something. She tried her best to read his lips. "I love you." He had said, she knew for sure, and then probably her name.

"Aaaaaaw" Angela smiled. She wished Brennan had heard that. She had never imagined shat her wish might just come true. About three seconds after Booth said this, Brennan's eyes fluttered open, and Angela smiled even bigger, and walked off to tell the others.


	6. When she is awake

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones, I'm right here." Brennan smiled up at him.

"Where am I? What happened?" She tried sitting up. "Never mind, I remember."

"You ganna be alright Bones, I promise."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I promise." He repeated. She didn't argue.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"An hour or so. Not too long." She started thinking about her dream. It terrified her. She wondered what Sweets would say about it. She never talked to Sweets on personal things unless she was forced, but maybe this would be a good exception. But maybe she could bottle it up inside of her like the rest of her emotions. "I'll go tell the others you're awake." he said. As he was getting up they walked in though, Angela in the lead.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?" Angela said, as she walked over to the bed. Brennan saw her best friend give Booth a look, and then Booth looked a little… Guilty? She wasn't good at reading people, so she couldn't tell. She was just happy to see everyone. They all came up and talked to her, asked for information on the attacker, gave her some chocolate. She later realized that her best friend and partner had gone off into the hallway. They seemed to be arguing about something…


	7. What the spy has heard

Booth saw them walk through the door.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you." Angela walked over to the bed and gave Booth a look. He knew from this look that Angela knew something and that he was going to have to talk to her about it. Great, he thought. They waited for the others to distract Brennan and then grabbed Booth and brought him into the hallway.

"You are going to go in there and tell her what you said." She told him, or more ordered.

"Tell her what? What did I say?" Did she hear the 'I love you' from out in the hall way?

"Stop playing dumb Booth. I saw what you said. I already knew but now that you told her in her sleep you should tell her while she is awake." Booth sighed. She had caught him. "Now!" she demanded. Booth just walked back into the room without saying another word. He did not expect what happened next. "Everyone out! I need to talk to my best friend." Angela almost shouted. At first everyone looked at her with confusion, but she gave them a stare that got everyone to leave, except Booth. "Out!" She said and Booth left, but was al too afraid of what Angela might tell her best friend.


	8. The one she loves

"Ange, why did you make them leave?" Brennan asked.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to you." Angela could not believe how clueless her best friend was. "You have no idea how much that man loves you."

"Who?" This was going to be impossible.

"Who do you think, Sweetie?"

I really have no idea who you're talking about, Ange." Angela looked at her best friend. Studied her face. She looked unconfertable. Why was that? Maybe she was wrong, she would need to study her voice too.

"Booth, Sweetie, Booth. Remember him?" Hopefully her voice would give something away.

"Booth and I are just partners." There was a certain uneasiness to her voice. Angela was right.

"You're hiding something."

"Why do you think that?"

"I know you. There's something bugging you."

"It's nothing" Angela decided to pull the 'best friend card.'

"I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. I would never judge you." Brennan said nothing. "I will find a way to get it out of you sooner or later, you may as well tell me." Brennan sighed. Angela hoped that was because she was giving up.

"It's nothing Ange, really it's nothing."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, later, when I'm better." Angela would just have to take the compromise.

"Sweetie, you and Booth aren't just partners. Someday you will see that. Everyone else in the world has.

"How could everyone in the world see something if they didn't even know us. And Ange, you're wrong. We're just partners.

"Sweetie, I'm always right about this stuff." She said, then started to walk out of the room.

"Ange, wait." Brennan said "There is something."

"What is it?" Angela was now somewhat worried for her friend.

"It's completely illogical for it to worry me though."

"Sweetie, it doesn't matter if it's logical or not, tell me what it is." Brennan looked uncomfortable, but finally she opened her mouth to speak.

"I- I had a dream, while I was asleep, I was dead." Angela was disappointed, she had hoped the dream would be about Booth. "And- and booth was there, crying, at my grave." Okay, a little better. "When ever he touched the grave, I could feel it, like he kissed the top of it and I felt him kiss my head." Angela was putting two and two together, trying to remember Booth alone in the hospital room with Brennan. "And then- then…"

"Then what?" Brennan shifted uncomfortably.

"Then the dream was slowly fading away, and as it did…."

"As it did…." Angela wasn't getting any younger. Wait, hadn't Booth kissed Brennan on the forehead?

"He- he said…."

"What did he say Brennan!?" Brennan looked a little taken back "sorry, got carried away, go on."

"He said- he said he loved me. He said 'I love you, Temperance.'" Angela's mind flashed back to Booth in the hospital room. Booth leaning over Brennan to kiss her forehead, Then saying he loved her. Had Brennan heard and felt everything around her while she was asleep?

"Sweetie, he does love you."

"Ange, we're just partners."

"Bull, I saw him say it, I know he loves you."

"In an 'atta girl kinda way.'"

"Sweetie, I know guys, and this guy is in love with you. And I know you, you're in love with him too."

"Ange, We're ju-"

"No Brennan, stop. Either you tell him about your dream, or I will."

"But that's blackmail!"

"I'm your best friend, Sweetie, and If blackmailing you is best for you, then I will have to, but I don't like too."

"But-"

"That's the deal, wither tell him yourself, or I will."

"Fine Ange, fine, I'll tell him."

"Booth!"

"Not now!" Angela looked annoyed, then walked out, and Called Booth again.

""Booth, get in here!"


	9. While he waits

What was Angela saying to Bones? Booth Fretted over this. What was going on? What was going to happen? He paced back and forth.

"Agent Booth, you seem to be worried about something, could it have anything to do Angela talking to Dr. Brennan?" Sweets said. Booth gave him a look that said 'shut up.' Cam laughed. Sweets didn't take the hint. "Is she telling something to Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm just worried about Bones, alright." Booth said.

"That's obviously not it." Sweets said.

"I agree with the shrink, what is Angela saying to her?" Am asked. How dare she take the kid's side!

"How the hell would I know!?"

"That's why you're worried, you don't know, and you're worried it might be something." Sweets said.

"Booth!" Angela called from the hospital room.

"Bye!" He said, happy for a reason to leave, though not knowing what would follow. He was surprised that Angela was leaving the room. She motioned for him to go in though, and he did.


	10. Their hopes and dreams

"What did you tell her?" The shrink was very curious.

"Brennan had a dream while she was asleep." Angela said.

"Yes but what did you tell her?" Sweets was annoyed when she dodged her question yet again, but was still pleased with what she said.

'It was about Booth."

"Wow, now they have both had dreams that make them realize the obvious, where will it take them next?" Ca, said.

"Not exactly." Angela said. "She heard Booth tell her he loved her, most likely as he said it to her while we were all gone.

"So What did you say?" The young shrink finally got his turn in to talk.

"To tell him about the dream, and I told him to tell her he loved her."

"Do think they'll tell each other?" Sweets asked. "It wouldn't be like them."

"I have a good feeling, because I blackmailed Brennan, and if I have to I will blackmail Booth, too."

"Good work! This could FINALLY get them together." Cam said, smiling.

"I hope it works!" Sweets said, smiling big.

"Dude, you care way too much about other people's love lives to be much of a guy!" Hodgins spoke for the first time in a while. The shrink smiled a little less, and leaned back from the two girls.

"Wait, where's Max, he would want to hear this?" Angela said.

"He wanted to talk to Jared alone. Padme went with them." Cam said.

"I thought he wanted to talk to Jared alone why could Padme come?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm guessing 'alone' means without Booth. He was there when he said he needed to talk to him." The young Doctor said, he then got an approving look from Angela. She must have agreed with him.


	11. The new girl's view

"How clueless is your brother?"

"I'm guessing very clueless, sir. He hasn't… eerm…. Gone for Tempe yet." Seeing someone do this to Jared made Padme want to laugh. She hadn't known Dr. Brennan for much more than a couple of months, but she could already tell how much she and the other Booth brother were in love. She also knew that Brennan was clueless. "but I know he loves her, Sir, I can tell."

"Can't everyone?" Padme murmured to herself

"Can you do me a favor, get Booth to tell her this. He wont listen to me, maybe you'll have better luck." Max said

"Okay Mr. Keenan." Padme had been told Max Keenan's story when she had asked about a month ago why he had a last name different than his daughter, who she knew was unmarried. Some mess with bank robbers, murderers, and stolen identities.

"Max is fine. Thanks." Max said. "If Booth ever gets too it we'll be family."


	12. The box of feelings

"Hey Booth." Bones looked annoyed as soon as Booth walked through the door. Why was she annoyed? Was it something he had done? He hoped not, to think that she was annoyed by him made him hurt inside.

"Hey Bones. You… look annoyed…" He said she sighed.

"I am annoyed." She said. It was killing him thinking she might be annoyed with him.

"Who is annoying you, me? What happened? I'm sor-"

"Not you Booth! Angela. She blackmailed me." He wanted to sigh in relief, but that would come off weird to Bones…

"Why did she do that? She's your best friend."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm guessing she thinks she's doing it for my own good."

"Well what is it? What does she want you to do?" What did Angela tell her? Was what he wanted to ask.

"It's unimportant." She said, a little quickly.

"Well….. What's she ganna do if you don't do what she asks?" He sat beside her bed, resting his hand on her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind.

"She'll do it instead. Which would be bad."

"Well which would be worst?" She thought for a moment, probably checking out the pros and cons

"Probably if she told you."

"Wait, tell me what? This has me involved?"Booth was a little confused at first until it dawned on him. Angela wanted Bone's to tell him something.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"It has you involved."

"Well what does she want you to tell me?" He flashed his cocky smile, a little less worried now. She gave him look that told him she really didn't want to tell him. He began to worry now. Was something wrong? "Bones, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I-I'm just not sure."

"Common, Bones. We're partners, no secrets, remember?" She sighed. He was close. That they had agreed on a long time ago. He gave her an innocent look. She sighed again.

"Angela wants me to tell you…. That I had a dream while I was asleep." How could a dream be important. What did she dream?

"Well what happened in your dream? Was I in it?" He asked, as if it were a game, giving her a smile to show there was nothing wrong.

"Yes, you were in it." She said.

"Well what did I do?" He really wondered that. What would he do in Bones's dream? What would_ she _dream him doing?

'You were visiting my grave." She said, bluntly as if the fact that she was dead in he dream didn't matter.

"Well, what did I say to you?"

"You weren't saying it to me you were saying it to the grave. I was floating above you."

"Fine, what did I say to your grave?" She looked uncomfortable. It must have been something he had said in her dream that Angela wanted her to tell me.

"Well you kept saying my name, and- and you were crying. And then you kissed the top of the tombstone, and then- and then…"

"Then what, Bones?" He really wanted to know this. What had Bones dreamed him saying?

"You said- You said 'I love you, temperance." She tried to turn the best she could, while Booth was just sitting there, not sure what to say. But then he heard a quiet sob from his partner.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Booth asked, putting his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to face him.

"You're mad at me." As she said this Booth laughed a little. Him, mad at her?! " why are you laughing?!" She demanded.

"Bones, I'm not mad at you, why did you think that?"

"Because you didn't talk after I told you what you said in my dream. And you just laughed at me."

"Bones, I was laughing because you thought I was mad at you. And I'm not mad at you, just- just a little- never mind it doesn't matter." He hoped she didn't ask for what he was about to say. She didn't, she just smiled up at him. That made him happy. He didn't even realize what he did next. He bent down, kissed her head, came up a few inches and said "I love you, Temperance."


	13. The baby duck

Jared, Max, and Padme had returned. They were all wondering what was happening. After telling her story, Angela had left to spy on Booth and Brennan. How would this affect Booth and Brennan's relationship? Sweets was somewhat worried. How would Brennan telling Booth this play out? He was their baby duck. he had a right to be worried. What if this went terribly wrong? All of their lives would drastically change, and Booth and Brennan would be so depressed. It would be so terrible if something went wrong, so amazing if everything went right. It was such a touchy situation. He heard a squeal from the hallway. Angela ran into the waiting room. They all looked at her, she was practically jumping up and down like an excited seven year old. What had just happened that would make her this excited?


	14. The spy returns

She watched them talk. Throughout their conversation, she saw many feelings. Booths love for Brennan was in his eyes. They both looked a little uncomfortable. Brennan looked annoyed at first. Both looked happy sometimes. Brennan had started crying at one point. Wow this was a lot of feelings. Angela watched them. Booth saying something, Brennan smiling, him laughing a little bit. Then she saw him do something for the second time that day, but Brennan's response was…. Not what she expected.


	15. Booth and Brennan sitting in a tree

The words echoed through her mind. "I love you Temperance, I love you Temperance, I love you Temperance." Her face was about two inches away from his. She brought his face back down to hers in a kiss. A passionate kiss, or as passionate as it could be with her in the hospital bed. She didn't even know what was happening at first. Her body had spoken before her mind had. And when her mind realized what was happening, it didn't do anything. She let the kiss happen. She didn't want it to end, but they both let it, needing to breath. She watched Booth smile down at her. She looked into his warm, brown eyes, and didn't hear the running footsteps outside the door.


	16. The army of friends :D

"They what!?" All of them said it together after Angela told them.

"They kissed! I can't believe it! Finally!" Sharing this news made her feel warm inside. Another one of Angela's cases closed. The Booth and Brennan case, her hardest case. "Common! Let's go!"

"Wait, we're supposed to go barge in on them right after they kissed!?" Cam said. Angela thought a moment.

"Yes, we are. There is no way they are going to talk about this without thinking it was a mistake. We have to hurry before they do!"

"Good point, lets go." Cam said.

They walked into the room, like an army, Angela in the lead.


	17. The promise

He lifted his mouth from hers, took a breath, and looked her over, looking for her emotion. She had kissed him, hadn't she? He didn't imagine that, right? She looked just as surprised as he felt. He was scared. Scared she would take it back. Say that it was wrong and unprofessional. He waited her to say something, or at least for the surprised look on her face to go away. The moment of truth. What she said now would change them forever. He was holding his breath now, so worried. But then all his worries went away because she started to smile. Only a little smile. But a smile. She wasn't mad! "Well that was ummm…" He started.

"Nice." She said, "It was nice." He saw a glint of hope in her eyes. Was it hope that he would agree?

"Yeah," He said, "Nice." She smiled up at him. The warmest, kindest smile ever. He bent over and kissed her again. He hoped he wasn't pushing it. But she kissed back. He was so happy that she did. She was okay with them kissing. He wanted to keep kissing her forever, but he heard footsteps. They were coming.

"They're coming." He said. He pulled a little bit farther away, and so did she. It was very hard for them to do at the moment, but he had too. She was smiling though. She was happy. Very happy. He had known her for five years. He knew when she was happy. He was smiling too.

"Eeeek!" Booth heard Angela's signature squeal behind him.

**_Brennan's p.o.v._**

"I told you, you should tell him!" Angela shouted, then ran over to give Brennan a hug.

"Ow, Ange, my neck."

"Oops, sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"You kissed!"Angela started jumping up and down.

"I don't know Bone's, did we kiss?" Booth said, looking over at her. He was letting her decide what story to tell.

"I think we did, Booth." She smiled up at him. She knew her best friend would be mad if she lied. Booth looked happy that she told the truth too.

"So bones, care to do it again?" At first she was confused at what Booth had said. Then she realized what he meant, and she was scared, then she decided to play along.

"You know what, sure Booth. Why not?" She looked at her coworkers and friend's faces. They looked somewhat surprised by her answer. So did Booth. But he leaned down and kissed her. She heard Angela let out a squeal, but that was not on her mind at all. Only the fact that she was kissing Booth. Where had these feelings come from? It was so weird. It felt so right. Kissing Booth. It was perfect. But finally, they had to pull away. She looked at their audience. They looked, she couldn't quite tell. Maybe like… they were expecting this?

"You guys look as if you were expecting this." She said

"We were! You guys are soul mates!" Angela said.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said, looking to Booth for an answer. His cheeks were red. He didn't answer.

"It means you were meant to be!" Angela almost screamed

"Is there a problem in here?" A nurse asked. She must have heard Angela's squeals.

"Everything is fine." Booth said. "Just some exciting… news."

"Well if you need anything just press the call button." The nurse said, then walked away.

"Well it defiantly took you guys long enough!" Hodgins said. Angela smiled at him.

"I'm really happy for you guys." Cam said. Then she smiled. Good, she wasn't mad.

"Nice going big bro!" Jared said, Padme smiled up at him, he leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Thank you Booth." Max said. What was Max thanking Booth for? Brennan couldn't think of anything, Booth didn't seem to know either.

"Thank you? For what?" Max ignored the question. They probably wouldn't be able to get him to answer it either.

Then there was an awkward silence. Angela broke it. "Sweetie, did you get a good look at the guy, maybe I could draw him for you?" Brennan thought for a moment. No, she hadn't seen her attacker, so she sighed.

"Sorry Ange, no I didn't."

"Well we will catch him." Booth said. "I promise."

"You can't promise that." Brennan said, sadly.

"I promise." He said again. She smiled. He had always been like that. The nurse came back.

"If you need any you can have more pain meds now."

"I'm fine." Brennan said. Booth looked disapprovingly at her.

"Are you sure?" He looked worried.

"I'm fine, really. I don't need the meds. But thank you." She said to both Booth and the nurse. The nurse left, but Booth looked at her a little disapprovingly.

"I don't want you to have to go through any more pain than you have too."

"Booth, I'm fine." She said, and smiled up at him.

"Okay," He said, "But if you start feeling like you need them I can go get the nurse."

"I'll be fine." She said, and then he kissed her forehead.

"Just looking out for you, that's all."

_**Booth's p.o.v.  
**_

After all her casts came off and the extra three days Cam forced her to take off, Bones came back to work. Booth had helped her out a lot. He was at her house everyday, making her food and helping her walk around. He did everything he could to make her feel better. He had begged her several times to take pain meds when he knew she was in pain, but every time she refused them.

"Common bones, take some meds. I don't like seeing you in pain." He had said.

"I'm fine Booth, I don't need meds."

"Please Bones."

"No Booth, no drugs."

"Fine I won't make you take them." He said, knowing he wouldn't win this argument. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Now she was back at work. He wasn't going to take her out in the field with him, but he would still have to find ways to get her out of the lab, show her some sun light, living people. He walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian, heading strait for her office. He stood by her door a couple of seconds, watching her sit there typing on her computer, oblivious that he was there. She was so beautiful to him. Her perfect skin, her perfect hair, eyes, mouth. Finally he spoke. "Hey Bones, ready to go?" She looked at him, she showed confusion on her face.

"Go where Booth, I though you said no field work for a month?" He smiled and walked into her office and grabbed her coat.

"I'm taking you out to lunch. Even though you can't do field work doesn't mean you have to hide in here all day. You'd never see the sun." He held out her coat to her.

"Okay, just let me save this." She said, then clicked a button, grabbed her purse, and let Booth help her into her coat. They started walking out of her office, but Angela came running up and stopped them.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Why was she stopping them? He wasn't kidnapping her or anything. "You guys look NOTHING like a couple!" She said. Ugh, great, couples etiquette.

"Ange." Bones said. But Angela cut her off.

"You didn't even kiss her when you saw her!"

"Ange, will you let us leave if we kiss." Bones looked annoyed at her friend, but she turned and smiled up at me

"If that's what it takes!" Angela said. So they kissed each other, Angela squealed, and ran off.

"Let's go." Both said, his hand now wrapped around her waist and her head resting on her shoulder. It was nice.

_**Tyler's p.o.v.**_

They walked into the diner hand in hand and sat down at the usual table. They were such regulars that the people working there already knew what to get them, but they still asked. Booth ate his pie as usual, and Dr. Brennan refused when he offered her some. So predictable. The two had been coming here a long time, and at first, like most people, Tyler, a worker at the Royal Diner, had thought they had been dating. But he watched and soon saw that this was untrue. He had even asked one of their friends, Angela, about them. Something about them being soul mates but completely blind is what she had told him. They looked like they were actually dating. It wasn't much different than how they usually looked, which was like they were dating, but they held hands and were a little closer than usual. Anyone would have mistaken them for "together" before, but now, would they be mistaken? They had kissed before anyway. And he had an eavesdropping problem, he told himself. Probably nothing had changed.

**I got the name "Tyler" from an inside Joke. Hope you guys like it :D**


	18. The killer

He walked behind her on the street, holding the high heel he had stolen from her four months before. He stalked her, hiding behind something if she turned around, waiting for her to walk somewhere hidden. Finally she walked onto a lonely street with only a few others on it. He tightened his grip on the shoe, waiting for there to be a moment where no one else was around. He raised it above his head, ready to strike the unknowing woman. She turned and yelled

"Who's there?" He snickered. This was going to be so much fun. He waited for her to turn back around and start walking again, a little faster now. He ran at her hitting her in the head with the heal, and pushing her to the ground. She screamed. The sound of her screams gave him pleasure. He hit her harder and harder, all over her body, her struggling the whole time against him, bloody and bruised. He hit her with the shoe, finally hitting her in the temple, and her face turned white she was dead. He grabbed her foot and removed the shoe she was wearing and replaced it with the one he had killed her with. Next he grabbed her body, fear still in her cold, white face. He took her body to the apartment she had once inhabited, and set her on the couch, pulled a blanket over her, and left. He then went back to his hideout where he grabbed a belt, imagining the cold, whit face of his next victim, and the pleasure it would bring him killing her.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were sitting in the diner eating and talking in a casual way. They laughed and they smiled. They were so happy. Then Booth got a call.

"One sec. Bones, gotta take this."

"Okay she said, and smiled up at him, sipping her drink. She listened to his side of the conversation.

"Booth."

"Mumble mumble mumble."

"Dead?"

"Mumble mumble mumble."

"With the shoe?"

"Mumble mumble mumble."

"Okay, thanks, bye." Booth's face was white

"Booth, what is it?" Brennan was worried. And by the look on booth's face, so was he.

"We have to go, right now!" he said, standing up and throwing some money one the table.

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain in the car. You're staying at my place, let's go." Brennan had learned not to argue with booth. She grabbed her purse and walked out to the car with him. They got in and he started driving like a maniac.

"Booth, slow down!" she saw him ease up on the gas pedal, but his shoulders were tight and she saw fear and hatred in his eyes. "Booth, what happened!?"

"You remember the first victim, Sarah Cambell?" Brennan was confused at fist, then remembered.

"She was mugged of a high heal then beaten, like me."

"Yes Bones, she was just found in her apartment, dead, with the shoe on her foot and plenty of blood on it, dead. They think the murder weapon is the shoe."

"Oh…" Brennan said, "This is bad." Booth thought there was someone out to kill her, and she trusted him, so she thought there was someone out to kill her too.

They arrived at her apartment ten minutes later. Booth watched as she hurredly grabbed some clothes. He tried to help her, but she refused, telling him she could do it faster herself. In ten minutes she was ready to leave, and so they drove to his house, putting her things inside, then they both decided to call the squints. They cuddled close together on the couch as Bones took out her phone. She dialed Angela and waited until she picked up.

"Mumble mumble mumble."

"Someone's trying to kill me."

"Mumble mumble mumble."

"Yes, I'm with Booth."

"Mumble mumble mumble."

"Okay, I'll let you know."

"Mumble mumble mumble."

"Bye."

"Mumble." She shut the phone. He kissed her head.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." She snuggled up close to him, and he was glad for it. Glad she needed him. He kissed her again, on the lips, and she kissed back. He was so happy for this. But then something worried him. There was something wet on his face. Was she crying? He pulled back just a little.

"Bones! Bones, What's wrong?" But then he saw her face. She was smiling she was crying because she was happy. He hugged her. And she laughed. Just a little bit.

"Nothing, I'm just…happy you're here." She said. They began kissing again, very pasionatly, but then he realized she was tired. He could always tell when she was tired, hungry, needed conforting. All he basic human needs.

"You're tired."

"Am not." She said. But then she yawned.

"Yeah, right. Common, you're going to sleep."

"I'm not tired!"

"Don't argue with me, Temperance." She sighed. That meant she had given in.

"Fine." She said.

* * *

**Please give me feedback! I need help with where to go from here. I have an idea, but your ideas are greatly appreciated!**


	19. When she is taken

When Booth first declared that Bones would be staying at his place he had thought she would refuse to go. She _was _Temperance Brennan, and she could take care of herself, or so she thought. It pleased him though, that she had agreed to come back to his place and _stay._ This was so unlike Bones. This was good right? He hoped if she was completely terrified, she would tell him. But she was acting so… trusting. She trusted him. She really trusted him. Now that he had established that he could finally get some sleep. He looked down at her head, which was laying on his bare chest. He felt her heart beat and her breathing. She looked peaceful sleeping there next to him. He liked that. It made him feel even better. _Now _he could go to sleep. So he kissed her head and lay back down, and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Three down, one more to go, he thought. He picked up the bracelet and put it in his bag. This kill would be the most pleasing. She would be last for a while, until he could think up a new scheme, and so he would have to make it last. He would have to savor every scream, like a child would savor the last bite of a candy bar. He would make her suffer, make him beg to stop, and when he never did, make her beg for him to kill her. That much he would have to give her, or this game would be no fun. Now all he had to do was find her, and then he would get her alone, and kill her. He had been stalking her for a couple of weeks now, along with the others, carrying the bracelet just in case he saw her alone in a place safe enough to kill. The others had not been so lucky. They had gotten themselves on a street without anyone else on it much quicker than she had. Actually, he hadn't seen her alone since he had attacked her. She always had a Suit with her. She called him Booth. He had seen him plenty when he stalked her before he attacked her the first time, but not quite like this. He had thought they were dating before, but they never kissed or got to close. Once someone had mistaken them for lovers and she had said they were just partners. Now they kissed and held hands and smiled happily at each other. It was sickening to see this. People… happy. It was wrong. So wrong for people to be happy. That's why her death would be the longest and most painful, to repay them for that. All he had to do now was get her away from the Suit.

* * *

They had just gotten a call saying that they had found the other two women who were attacked dead when it happened. They were walking on the street together, and Booth was holding a tub of ice cream. They had walked to the local mini-mart to get ice cream after they had eaten dinner. A dinner that Bones had insisted on making for him. That made him smile. His hand was on the small of her back, and her arm wrapped around him. But then his phone started ringing. Well that just ruined the entire moment! He ignored it, but then Bones turned and asked him "Aren't you ganna get that?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have learned that if you leave the phone alone, it will stop ringing, but if you pick up then you have to talk to someone about important F.B.I business."

"I don't mind if you pick it up." She said, smiling at him.

"But I don't want to." He said, smiling back. Then he kissed her, but his cheesy ringtone made them keep laughing.

"You should really get that, it might be important. And no offense Booth, but your ringtone is getting really annoying."

"I know, fine I'll pick up."

"Good." He grabbed the phone out of his pocket. He had only turned away for a minute to talk on the phone. Less than that.

"Booth." He had said.

"The other two are dead."

"The other two what?"

"The other two women, the two that got attacked, one had a belt stolen from her, and the other had a coat."

"Oh, _those_ two." He said.

"Both of the stolen items were found at the murder scene, and they both look like the murder weapon."

"That's bad I'll get Bo-" He had started turning to face her, but he didn't see her.

"Bones! Bones!" He closed the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Bones! Where are you!"


	20. The cops, the Booth, and the bracelet

She woke up in a dark place. Her head throbbed. She looked around, she didn't see anyone, but then someone spoke. "Sorry, didn't mean to nock you out." That must be her attacker. "I wanted you to be awake so I waited for you." Awake for what? She said nothing. He just walked over to her. He was tall. Massively tall. She took a good long look at her face so if she survived this, she could describe it to Angela. He would be wearing a mask if he didn't plan on killing her though, if he was smart. "Now that you're awake, I can have some fun." He was definettly going to kill her. He leaned over her, holding, what looked like, the bracelet that was stolen from her a couple of months before. What could he do to her with a bracelet? She thought for a moment. Every material known to man could probably be used as a murder weapon. The bracelet was one of those hard, inch wide plastic things. He could probably kill her with that. "Why are you so silent? Don't worry, you won't be to quiet for much longer." He was going to torture her. Great. This was so going to ruin her day.

***

She was gone. He had only turned his back for a second, and he took her. That son of a bitch, what the hell was wrong with him!? He is obviously mentally ill. Booth was going to get him a lethal shot, maybe he could bring back the electric chair. He thought _where would a tall guy take a woman to kill her?_ Easy question. If she was still alive, she would be someplace dark and lonely and scary. He hated thinking about that. _Now what dark and lonely place is nearby here?_ All the murders had been around here, and attacks, so it should be around here. There was an old where house that closed down a few years back about four miles away. Okay she was probably there. He ran to his car, and started driving. He used his sirens, and grabbed his phone out of his pocket to call for backup, though he would definetly be going in before they got there. He turned off his sirens when he started getting close, so not to warn the son of a bitch and he would kill her faster. He needed as much time as he could get. A police car had come up behind him, turning on their sirens and trying to get him to pull over. He just sped up. Just his luck a police car would be on this street at this time of night right _after_ his girlfriend was kidnapped. He was probably going eighty, but he didn't check, just kept putting more force on the gas pedal to urge the car forward. For once it couldn't go fast enough. The police car was getting extremely annoying. It was still chasing after him. When he finally got to the where house he just jumped out of the car the police car pulled up behind him, their guns out trying to get him to stop. He just grabbed his gun, not even giving them a second glance. They were getting close now, their handcuffs out, but guns still pointed. They looked a little freaked to see that he had a gun too, but surprised he wasn't pointing it at him. Booth loaded his gun, about to go to the back to get two bullet proof vests. He through them to the police and said "You'll need these, the F.B.I. sure does not know what back up means." Then ran in. the police followed, and judging by the increased sound in their footsteps, they were wearing the vests. Booth had not put one on. Not enough time…

***

"Look at that guy! He is driving like a maniac!"

"Well that's we are for. Lets get him. The two innocent police men had no idea wat they were getting into.

"He's going like 100mph! What the hell is wrong with him. Why won't he just pull over!?"

"Look, he's slowing down, finally!" They parked the police car about twenty yards away from his and took out their guns. This guy looked, well scary. Then he took out his gun, and loaded it. Now he was scary! But he didn't point it at them, so they just kept inching forward, both of them getting ready to jump on the guy about a half foot taller than both of them. They took out hand cuffs as he walked to the back of his black car. He opened the trunk and tossed two bullet proof vests at him. That surprised them. What the hell was this guy doing? Next he spoke "You'll need these, the F.B.I. sure does not know what back up means." And just ran inside the building they were in front of. This was pretty freaky, but they followed, after putting on the vests he had passed them, but they hadn't seen him put one on. Again this brought up the question of what the hell he was doing.

Inside it looked like an old abandoned warehouse. That was probably what it was. They saw the strange man hiding behind a pile of boxes. It looked like he was listening to something. Then he ran off, they followed him. Was he following the sound he was listening too? Then they heard it too. A high pitch scream, that of a woman being tortured. So maybe they wouldn't be making this guy pay for a ticket…

***

"I had some trouble abducting you with that boyfriend of yours. He was always hanging around you. Let me guess. Before the attack you were 'just partners' and now you have 'crossed the line?' Well I'm glad for you, though you won't be with him for much longer." He stood up. "My name is William Thomas, and I am really excited to meat you _Bones."_ He put the plastic bracelet on his hand, putting it over his knuckles so that when he punched her, well it would hurt a lot more. He watched her squirm as he used her lover's name for her. He laughed. This was going to be so much fun.


	21. The kill

She wasn't listening to him. Her mind had blocked the sound of his voice while it went on overdrive trying to make an escape plan. She couldn't make one. She had her hands in chains connected to the wall, her ankles were in handcuffs and her head hurt like hell. But she had nothing covering her mouth. If only he got closer she could bite him, head butt him, do what ever she could think of to get him cripple and to give Booth time to find her. Booth would find her right? She stopped ignoring him, and worked up a plan to try to get him closer. "Now I am going to torture you." Wow, she tuned in at a scary moment.

"May I ask why?"

"No." He said, and then delivered a punch to her in her stomach. It hurt, and usually she wouldn't scream, but she hoped Booth was near by and would hear her. So she screamed. Louder than she ever thought she could. And it had hurt more than the normal punch, because of her bracelet. He kept punching her. She felt her body bruise and her skin tear and blood to start falling. She heard him laugh, a laugh of pure evilness and… pleasure. After about ten punches, she couldn't scream anymore. There wasn't enough left in her. She was in too much pain. So she just let each punch come; only fighting now to keep from blacking out from the pain. She had to stay awake. Booth would find her; booth would save her. He would put this horrible man behind bars. She heard something fall. Like a pile of boxes.

"Shit!" said the man who had been slowly killing her. She was too exhausted to do much. She watched as he grabbed a gun out of his bag. She heard in the distance.

"Look what you did! What ever that idiot is chasing will know where we are now! And the dude gave us bullet proof vests! This guy has got to be bad!"

"You were the one who tripped me!" Who ever these guys were, they weren't Booth. But who were they then? And who was this third guy? Was that Booth? The waiting was torturing her so she yelled "Booth?" But got nothing.

***

They were running after the guy, not knowing what was really going on. He had just taken out a gun and passed them bullet proof vests. Was the guy part of the mob or something? Shit, they had just knocked over some boxes. This was bad, real bad.

"Look what you did! What ever that idiot is chasing will know where we are now! And the dude gave us bullet proof vests! This guy has got to be bad!"

"You were the one who tripped me!" Great, they just made more noise! They were going to get themselves killed! They ran through the maze of boxes and saw the weird guy up ahead. He had his gun out. Great, now he was going to kill someone and probably kill them too after they watched. They came up behind him, trying their best not to be panting, they could only imagine how bad that would be if they made enough noise to get them caught. They rested for a moment, but became fearful when they heard someone walking over to them, slowly. The weird guy must be trying to take that guy out. They were about to run when they heard two gun shots.

***

He had been following bone's screams, but they stopped. Was she okay? Had he killed her? Then he heard some boxes fall. Those sorry excuses for law enforcement!

"Look what you did! What ever that idiot is chasing will know where we are now! And the dude gave us bullet proof vests! This guy has got to be bad!"

"You were the one who tripped me!" Great, now they had given away their position! Good thing he had given them the bullet proof vests. He had no idea where Bones was though, and this place was huge, with mazes of boxes. He went down one row then turned left, then right then left again. He came to a fork and chose the left. He saw a shadow, just a glance at a human being. He ran after it, sneakily he crouched down watching as who was most likely the killer. He pointed his gun, following quietly as the killer ran. He heard Bones call his name. She was alive! That's when he faulted. One of his foot falls was just a little too loud. The killer heard it. He jumped behind a pile of boxes as the killer turned around. But then he heard foot steps behind him. Shit! The guy had back up. But nothing happened. He heard breath behind him of people trying their best not to be panting. They must be the cops. The killer walked slowly, looking behind each pile, pointing his gun at the ready. He finally came around to the pile of boxes Booth and the cops were behind. Booth had his gun pointed, ready to shoot. The killer shot before Booth, but didn't hit anyone. Booth shot, a split second later, hitting the guy through the heart. He watched as his faced turned white, and turned to look at the cops, whose faces were almost equally white. He laughed.

"Never killed anyone, huh?"

"Never."

"I can honestly say you never get used to it." Booth ran off, leaving the two stunned police officers behind.

***

She heard two gun shots. Was Booth okay? Was the guy dead, or was Booth? WAS BOOTH OKAY!?!?! She hoped those shots were at her attacker. But Booth never shot twice! He was too good to have to shoot twice! She heard someone running to her. Was it her attacker, coming to show off his most recent kill? Was it Booth coming to save her? Was it who ever she heard earlier, coming to kill her, coming to rescue her? WAS BOOTH OKAY!?!?!? He was, because two seconds later he came out from behind a pile of boxes.

"Booth! Are you okay?" She looked him over, he looked fine.

He answered by hugging her, then kissing her. She was crying the entire time. They soon realized they had an audience. Two perplexed looking police officers. They passed booth a pick pocking kit of some kind and he started to undo her restraints.

"What happened?" She had to know.

"Don't worry Bones, He's dead." She sighed a sigh of relief, then looked at the police officers.

"Booth, why do they look so… stunned?" She asked. He looked surprised.

"Temperance, temperance, temperance, you are learning to read people!" Finally one of the police officers spoke.

"You're Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan! You guys have the highest solve rate of anyone!"

"Yes we are, and Bones, they are stunned because they just saw me kill that man who was killing you." She was glad he had answered her.

"Well yeah. Even if he is a bad guy you still killed him! It's a little surprising!" the police officer said.

"You really feel nothing?" the other asked.

"I would kill for her and feel nothing easy." Was his answer.

"Plus he was a sniper and has killed a lot before." Brennan added, shaking out her sore wrists.

* * *

**Keep reading for more! I have the rest planned out in my mind, just need to type it all up!**


	22. The killer's apprentice

He was running, running to her. He was putting everything he had into finding her. Then he heard something. Someone calling his name. She was alive! The first thing she asked him was if he was okay, but all he worried about was if she was okay. He didn't really give her a true answer, he just kissed her, happy to be with her, to have her safe. They were safe! She was safe! Everything would be okay now.

***

Why wouldn't she pick up the phone? Probably having a romantic evening with Booth. But this was important. Angela had to tell her best friend this. Booth would want to know too. They had found evidence of two different attackers. She hadn't found it, but Cam did, and Sweets said that they most likely were working together, kind of like an apprenticeship. It was Gormagon all over again! Her best friend was in more danger than they thought. Because there was _two_ people trying to kill her. Common Brennan! Pick up the phone. She left a message, ten actually. She sent about thirty texts. Damn it! Pick up the phone!

***

Now that his master was dead, he was allowed to kill. He could not kill until his master died, and he was dead, so he would finish the job. He had never truly killed. It was against the rules. But he had hurt people badly enough that they would die soon, and then his master finished the job. He needed as much practice as he could get. HE had been watching the demonstration, but his master was killed, so he came out from his hiding place and grabbed his master's gun. Now all he had to do was get back to the killing grounds.


	23. The son in on it

He was getting ready to kill them all, but then decided why not have some fun? So he snuck off to make his plans on how to kill these four people his master hadn't managed to. His master had always made sure only one of them was seen. They were both tall, and tortured people usually don't stop to think if their attackers are switching off, so there was no way they could know.

* * *

They had measured the damage done on each of the bodies. They measured the amount of power for each blow, then they realized something funny. All the first blows were much weaker than the second, and always in that order on the victim. Plus, a few hairs had been found that weren't the victims and were the same types on each of the victim's clothing one was blond, one was red. Maybe they were wrong, but still, if there was two killers Booth and Brennan would want to know. They had to know. Then they got a text from Booth. "We got him. He's dead." Angela replied "Why won't Bren answer her phone! This is important! There may be two killers!" Booth didn't text back. It made sense, because now he had to protect Brennan again. I bet he was bringing her to the Jeffersonian, she would probably make him once he told her. She would need to see the evidence for herself.

She noticed Booth's muscles tighten as he read the text. Then he grabbed her and started running, and then he yelled at the still confused/ stunned police officers to 'get the hell out of here!' So she figured there was something else going on. Something bad. When they got in the car Booth eased up a bit. So the car was safe, for now. Finally she had to ask.

"Booth! What's going on!?"

"There-there's." A tear was running down his face. What could make Booth cry? "There's another killer." She just found out. Her, in danger.

"Booth, It's okay, we're safe now." She said, leaning in closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He was completely freaking out. He had tears creating rivers on his face. He kept muttering 'no, no.' He was losing it. She didn't know how to help him. She just tried to use soothing words.

"Booth, I'm fine, I'm right here. Don't worry, it's ganna be okay." He started to breath normal. He was trying to calm himself. He pulled up to the Jeffersonian and parked, trying his best to compose himself. Then they went inside. Booth was still trying his best to look calm. He held her closer to him than they usually walked around at work, but she was completely fine with it. She leaned on him, for own sake, to keep him calm. He leaned over and kissed her head, as if trying to reassure her. But she knew he was trying to reassure himself. He was so worried. He directed Hodgins to get a first aid kit, then led her to Cam's office. It took her a second to realize why he was getting these things, the first aid kit and the medical doctor, but then she felt something cool on her forehead that was probably blood, and realized she couldn't move her right arm. Her body hurt all over as well.

"Cam!" He said, trying to fake calmness and hide his sobs as he spoke, "We need you." Cam walked in, took one look at Brennan, and hurried over to her.

"Hodgins!" She yelled, not realizing he had just walked in the room.

"Got it." He said. She took it and started with Brennan's head, realizing later about her arm when she bumped it. She made a makeshift splint while muttering to Booth about the proper use of emergency rooms. Brennan suddenly realized she was feeling dizzy, as if she was about to black out. The whole experience she was seeing looked strange this way, but she fought the sensation, she would have to focus hard on something else if she was going to be able to make it through without blacking out. He must of hit her head pretty hard. She looked for something to focus on. She felt booth next to her, his body heat radiating off of him, and his arm wrapped around her. She leaned into him and smiled. Him being there had made her completely forget about the pain. He leaned down and kissed her, and she felt a warm drop on her head. He was crying, he had given in. Finally someone spoke to her. It was Cam

"Dr. Brennan, are you okay.?" She didn't even feel the pain. She would be fine, as long as Booth was there. Cam turned to Booth. "What happened to her!"

He- He got her. He was going to ki-" Brennan cut Booth off.

"I need to see the evidence. For the second killer." She said.

"Let's go." Booth said, and helped her down and let her up the stairs, sliding his key card so not to set the alarms off. Brennan looked at the evidence. The hairs and Angela's charts on the blows. The two murderer possibility was likely, she concluded. Booth had to take a call while she was looking at the evidence. He seemed tentative about taking it, but when he looked at the caller ID He excused himself and walked off to take the call.

* * *

"Rebecca, This isn't a good time!" He said into the phone.

"You don't even have to pick him up! I'll drop him off where ever you are. Are you at the Jeffersonian?" She just kept going, ignoring what he was saying."

"Yes, but-"

"I'll be there in five, thanks, bye." She said, then hung up. The last thing he wanted to do was bring parker into this, but now he had no choice.

Rebecca dropped Parker off without even getting out of the car, probably to avoid him. Parker ran up and gave his dad a hug while his mom drove away.

"Can I see Dr. Bones daddy? Is she here? I want to see her!"

"She… yes, she is here, but she's hurt, and she is in danger. Okay?" You can see her if she is okay with it though." Booth sighed. Now he was worried about both his son and Bones. It was too awful to think about, so he just walked the small boy into the Jeffersonian taking him strait to Bones's office. He was somewhat surprised to see her in there instead of looking at dead bodies, but not that much. He was even more surprised by what she was doing. She was doing absolutely nothing. It was almost like she was trying to relax. Doesn't Dr. Brennan just work like there's no tomorrow when she wants to get her mind off things?


	24. completely naive children

Now he had his son. This was going to be more fun than he thought. He could torture this Booth guy. Make him beg for death. Watch as his girlfriend and his son are tortured and if he got bored, killed.

* * *

Booth walked over to Bones and started massaging her neck. Her muscles began to relax as he rubber her sore, aching body. But it was all ruined when parker walked into the room with Angela close behind. She had been watching him for what, a minute? And she already couldn't handle it?

"Hi Dr. Bones!" parker said with a great big smile on his face.

"Booth! What is he doing here!" I could hear the fear in her voice. I could feel the hidden weakness she tried so hard to hide. And then there was the part where she was relaxing.

"Rebecca just dropped him off. I tried… She… I…." He was at loss for words.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Dr. Bones?" He heard the concern in his son's voice, but also a hint of fear. He went over to Parker and knelt beside him, putting each of his hand on his shoulders.

"Parker, this is ganna sound real scary, but you need to know. We are all in danger right now. You know the bad guys me and Bones catch?" His son nodded, but Bones did not correct 'me and Bones' to 'Bones and I.' that was a bad sign. "Well, one of them is trying to get to her, and probably other people too.

"You're ganna keep us safe, Daddy." He said. Booth hugged his son. Loving him for being a completely naive child.

"I know, but you're still in danger. We need you to stay here, where it's safe, kay?"

"Okay Daddy." He said. Booth hugged his son again, then smiled at him. Angela walked in the room.

"Booth! I can't find Parker I only-" she was hysterical. "Oh, sorry."

"Ange, can you take Parker to get a soda or something"

"Yeah, sure." She left, holding Parker's hand as she walked him through the lab, cleverly avoiding the limbo.

* * *

So now they had a body, and who they had recognized as the famous (at least in government agency land) Booth and Brennan had told them to 'get the hell out of there."' He had done this after getting a text message too. This wouldn't look to good for them. The two police officers sat in their squad car, trying to figure this entire thing out. They had called the one number neither of them called before. They didn't even know its proper name. They both had them labeled as the "Body Snatchers" as a joke. Finally after all the questions and calls they were allowed to leave as F.B.I. took over. It was a wake up call to each of them, to know they may have to kill, but they were low level police men. This was hard to handle for them.

* * *

Bones leaned into him and just sat there. She wasn't doing anything, she just sat. She wasn't looking at the bones, trying to find something she may have missed. She was leaning on his shoulder, with his arm rapped around her. It felt nice to have so much proof that she wasn't buried under the sand somewhere or bleeding to death. Angela walked into Bones's office with parker, who was holding a Dr. Pepper in his hand.

"Daddy, can we go home now?" He asked, so innocently. Home wasn't safe though. That would be the first place He would look. Well maybe He would look at Bones's place first. Then a thought occurred to him. The lab probably wasn't safe either. But here they had security guards. It was safer.

""Parker, home isn't particularly… safe. We are gonna have to stay here for a while." Right after he said that the lights went out. The emergency blackout lights went on, leading the way to the exit, but those went out too a few seconds later. There were no lights at all on. They were in the dark. They couldn't see. And He was trying to kill them. Oh, and those security guards who made this place safer, were locking up and leaving.


	25. four shots

"The two killer theory is likely." She stated. Then looking over her shoulder "Booth! Why is he here?" She saw Parker's face drop, and even though she was no good at reading emotions, she could still tell he was hurt. "It's not you Parker, it's just… dangerous right now."

* * *

The lights went out. Every alarm in the building was set off. The emergency lights did not turn on. Doors were closing and locking themselves in, a technique for when dangerous chemicals are released into the lab. It was chaos. Everyone who wasn't caught by the closing doors rushed to the big, main room n the center of the Jeffersonian. It was dark out, no one could see.

_Boom, boom, boom._

_Screams_

The two killer theory had been confirmed, by him. He knew everything about this place. He should, it was his job to keep it safe. He had not liked the ways of his master, and now he was showing it. This was much better. Scaring the living hell out of people like this was better. A chorus of screams instead of one, single scream.

* * *

When the lights went out, he thought it was cool, when all the alarms sounded, he was confused, but when he heard the gunshots, he bolted. He ran to another familiar part of the Jeffersonian. The place where Max taught him how to blow things up. He went in thee and grabbed for the things he needed. He had an idea. A good idea for a boy as young as him, but not entirely thought through.

_Boom, crash._

Another shot. He was scared. Scared for his dad's life, for Dr. Bones's life, for his life. He was panting hard, and tears weld up in his eyes. Common, common.

* * *

His sniper training helped him see in the dark room. His keen ears helped him identify where the shots came from. He saw a security guard holding a gun. But he smelt blood and heard moaning. The guy had hit at least one person. Booth ran at him, silently moving. He was glad for his sniper skills. The guy was not ready for Booth. Booth talked him to the ground. The guards shot up, trying to hit Booth, but missed. Instead he hit the glass ceiling, and glass shattered to the floor. Thank God the whole thing didn't fall. Booth forced the gun out of the guy's hand, making sure that four bullets were missing. As he expected, four were gone. They had him, and just for the fun of it, Booth gave him a little kick before handcuffing him and reading him his rights.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short!!!!!!! But I will try to update the next chapter sooner!**


End file.
